


Oikawa Tooru x Reader [Pokémon GO - oneshot]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa meets someone who just wants to catch some Pokémon. [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa Tooru x Reader [Pokémon GO - oneshot]

She had been pacing around the school for fifteen minutes now.

Oikawa stared at her as she turned around once more, staring intensely at her phone. He could tell by her uniform that she doesn't go here, but to a school somewhat close by (one that he doesn't know the name of).

_Is she looking for something?_ He thought as she stopped and stood still for a second. _No, she can't be looking for something if she's on her phone._

"She's not gonna leave, you know." The setter looked up to see his best friend, Iwaizumi. "How long has she been here now?"

"Almost seventeen minutes."

"Should someone go talk to her? She probably doesn't mean any harm." Yahaba asked, walking up behind Iwaizumi.

"No, it's kind of funny to watch her wander around."

"That's mean."

The team fell silent as they continued to watch the girl for another three minutes. It didn't take long until she finally sensed their presence.

A quick squeak of surprise and she was off, the boys monotonously watching as she scurried away.

"Well, that was definitely weird," Iwaizumi commented. The rest nodded.

"I kind of wonder who she was, though."

"And what she was doing."

"Who knows, maybe she'll come back."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ 

And indeed she did; two days later. It didn't take very long.

Oikawa watched as she paced once again. This time, he was alone.

_Maybe I should just ask her what she's doing._

With that thought, the setter got up and made his way to her. Just as he reached out to get her attention, she turned around. She yelped, throwing her phone in surprise (which Oikawa caught with ease).

He peaked at her screen as she scrambled to explain herself.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I swear I'm not a stalker, I was just trying to—!"

"Pokémon GO?" He questioned, looking up at her for confirmation. He had to admit, up close she was fairly pretty.

"A-Ah, yes. I was just trying to catch some Pokémon…" she held her palms out, hoping he'd give her phone back.

"Ahhhh, well, that definitely explains the pacing," Oikawa said, getting the message and placing the phone back in her hands.

"Pacing…? Oh, right! Sorry, I do that a lot." She sheepishly admitted, holding her phone shyly to her chest.

"It's fine. If you want, I can help you catch some with me," he offered, pulling his phone out as well and opening Pokémon GO.

"Oh, that's really not necessary. I already feel like I'm trespassing at this point…"

"It's no big deal. Anything for a pretty girl who just wants to catch some Pokémon." He winked at her. It took her awhile to register what he said before her cheeks went red.

"Not cool, man!"


End file.
